londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the London Natural History Society database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds but DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2011 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here. Please record the insect as 'Peacock butterfly'. If you want to record the bird, please use 'Peafowl' 'Friday 2nd May 2014' *Alexandra Park: 5 Swift, 5 House Martin, 3 Swallow 1800 Wood green Res (Bob Watts). Egyptian Goose Boating Lake (Henry Wyn-Jones). *Brent Reservoir: Little Egret, 2 Common Sandpiper, Dunlin summer plumage, Black Tern feeding by dam, 6 + 7 Arctic Tern through, 15 Common Tern feeding by dam, 16 Swifts over, 2 White Wagtails on mud, Cetti's Warbler singing (Andrew Self, Andrew Verrall). *Dollis Brook: Cormorant fishing in the brook, Little Egret flew over 19.00 by Waverley Grove bridge (Ben Epstein). *Grovelands Park: Willow Warbler (James Palmer) *Limehouse Basin: 6 Red-crested Pochard (5m1f) (Paul Hyland) *London Wetland Centre: 1 Little Egret, 1 Green Sandpiper, 1 Wheatear, 3 Snipe, 7 Swallow, 2 Garden Warbler, 4 Common Tern, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 7 Redshank (Adam Salmon). *Mile End: Common Whitethroat singing Ecology Pavilion along Regents Canal (Bob Watts). *Parkside Farm, Enfield: male Wheatear (Robert Callf). *Richmond Park: 5 Stonechat- pair & 3 recently fledged young (M.Lewis). *Staines Reservoirs: Black Terns (BirdGuides). *Vicarage Farm: male Whinchat (Robin White/Robert Callf). *Victoria Park: 2 Sand Martin, 2m f Red-crested Pochard West Lake (Bob Watts). *Wanstead Flats: f Wheatear, Garden Warbler, 3 singing Lesser Whitethroat, Kestrel, 3 House Martin (Nick Croft/Dan Hennessy) *Wanstead Park: 6 Common Pochard (Dan Hennessy) 'Thursday 1st May 2014' * Beddington SF: 2 Great White Egret flew over (11:20), 10 Whimbrel, 2 Bar-tailed Godwit, Hobby, 2 Yellow Wagtail, 1 Wheatear, 3 Common Tern, 'Commic' Tern, 3 Dunlin, 1 Greenshank, 1 Redshank, 1 Ringed Plover, 20+ Swift, 50+ Sand Martin, 70+ Swallow (BFBG via Twitter).pics * Brent Reservoir: Common Sandpiper, pair Shelduck, Egyptian Goose, 9 Common Terns, Cetti's Warbler (Andrew Verrall). * Ewell (Hogsmill Open Space): 1 Blackcap, 1 Chiffchaff, 3 Common Whitethroat, 1 Lesser Whitethroat, 5 Song Thrush. Also unidentified warbler sp. skulking deep in Blackthorn bushes and mimicking a large range of bird song (5/6 plus species) (Neil Batten) * Limehouse Basin: 6 Red-crested Pochard (John Archer) * London Wetland Centre: Shelduck, 2 Mandarin, 3 Little Ringed Plover, 6 Dunlin - 5 circled and off NW one dropped in, 11 Whimbrel '''- 9 flew W 11.55 and two others dropped in and out, '''Arctic Tern circled off NW 11.25, 11 Swift, 20 Swallow, Yellow Wagtail.(R.Kaye); 1 Wheatear, 8 Common Tern, 2 Yellow Wagtail, 16 Swift, 1 Green Sandpiper p.m.(Adam Salmon). * King George V Res: 1 Black Tern, 24 Arctic Tern, 16 Common Tern, 30+ Swift 14.30 (I Lycett) * New Cross Gate Cutting NR: 1 Swift over NW 1230 (Peter Beckenham) * Rainham RSPB: 2 Great White Egret Wennington Marsh from mound 1.48-2pm then flew N (Rare Bird Alert) * South Norwood Lake (08:20hrs) 1 Common Sandpiper (John Watson) * Staines Moor: 1 Grasshopper Warbler, 15 swift. 2 Cuckoo, 1f Northern Wheatear, 3+ Common Tern, 1 Garden Warbler, 1 Cetti's Warbler, 1+ House Martin, 7+ Barn Swallow, 3+ Redshank, 1 Shelduck W, 2 Little Egret, 2 Common Buzzard, 1 Kingfisher (Lee Dingain - cuckoo pics here ) * Staines Res: Late morning - 1 Black Tern, Summer Plumage Great Northern Diver, 9 Dunlin, 40+ Common Swift, 2+ Swallow, 2 House Martin, 20+ Common Tern (Bill Haines). * Sydenham Hill Wood: Cuckoo 'reported calling from Beech Grove area 1330 (Julian Snowdon et al) * Tyttenhanger GP: '''Little Tern '(through S/SE), 4 Dunlin, Common Sandpiper, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 2 Oystercatcher, 4+ Common Tern, 3 Yellow Wagtail, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Garden Warbler (Simon West/Steve Blake) *Wanstead Flats: Garden Warbler (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 2 Common Tern, Swift, Swallow, 3 Little Egret, 2 Lesser Whitethroat (Dan Hennessy/Bob Vaughan/Nick Croft) '''Archived News LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}﻿﻿